


Finally Found What I'm Looking For After So Long

by Krysylyn86



Series: Different Webs of Dreams [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Happy Ending, Light BDSM, M/M, Mates, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Santa!Stiles, Sex Toys, Somewhat, Spanking, Top Stiles, Werewolf!Derek, Which is why it's dubious consent, brief mentions of Stiles/OC, brief off-screen masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/pseuds/Krysylyn86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, a Santa who is ready to give up on ever finding his mate, until he stops at a certain house to deliver presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Found What I'm Looking For After So Long

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this earlier but couldn't get the time to write it, I finally did and now it's late, so I apologize, I also wrote this in about 20 minutes, so if it's rushed or there are a lot of mistakes I'm sorry. This is in response to something I briefly read on a post on [Pale-Silver-Comb's](http://pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com/) page, I think she said something about Derek being spanked.  
> Happy Reading and Merry Christmas!  
> If you want to know about the BDSM and dubious consent tags please check the end notes :)

Being Santa can get lonely, Stiles has friends, yes and has plenty of sexual encounters but to have a mate, someone to be with for all time, to share everything in, well, Stiles was lacking in that area. Elves and other magical creatures were all well and good, the sex was great but there was always something missing. 

This year though, this year Stiles resolved to either find himself his mate by the new year or just stop trying all together; by Christmas Stiles had lost all hope. With a heavy heart, Stiles started his present delivery, a house with a little girl, one with twins, and so it went, time slowed to a crawl and no chance of either adult or child seeing him due to his magical invisibility. 

All was going according to plan, until one house. Stiles magicked himself into the house,near the tree and while he quickly unloaded the presents from his sack he heard loud moans from somewhere deeper in the house, which Stiles has heard many times so far this year, parents,thinking the kids are asleep,decide to have sex, this time though, this time felt weird to Stiles, his body started to respond to the absolutely lewd noises coming from the, what Stiles could tell, unknown man. 

Stiles decided to block the noises out, it's hard to fly the sleigh with an erection, don't judge, you try hearing or seeing some hot sex and not get aroused. Moving on to the, Stiles concentrated on not dropping or ripping them, when a deep, long growl broke his concentration and had him stilling. The sight that met him when he turned towards the doorway on his right had him momentarily stunned. The man was gorgeous and naked, rippling muscles all over, a face that would put Helen of Troy to shame and a thick, red cock jutting from dark hair between a pair of powerful thighs. Another growl had him looking up and locking eyes with a glowing blue pair of werewolf eyes.

"Who _are_ you?" the man asked, more like ordered, ending the question with a growl.

"I.. what? Wait. You can see me?" Stiles started getting anxious, no one can see him when he's using his magic, not even the elves in the North Pole can, so this man being able to see him, even with him being a werewolf should be utterly impossible. He took a step back as the man started to stalk towards.

"Of course I can see the thief breaking in to my sister's home!" 

Another growl escaped the man's throat as reached out and grabbed Stiles' arm, bringing him against the very much still excited body of the wolf. Before Stiles could utter a word to the man about not touching his bare skin a large hand gripped the back of his neck and Stiles was gone, sliding through a few memories, of this wolf, Derek, his magic supplied, that Derek has been with less than a handful of people, which is a shame, along with some of Derek's alone time, including the plug that he's currently using, then nothing, as if an invisible wall was blocking every thought and memory from Stiles, another thing which is impossible.

"Are you even listening to me?" Derek growled into his face. 

Stiles drifted back into the now, no new memories coming to him from the touch of Derek's hand on his neck, no memories and no information on this man coming from his magic can only mean one thing for Stiles, Derek is his mate. 

His magic always tells him who someone is and if they've bad or good, the only time it doesn't is when it's a family member or his mate. Derek is still asking him questions, demading answers and Stiles just gawks at him, takes in his mates face, watches his jaw flex as he clenches it and his eyebrows furrow with a frown. 

Stiles can't help it, his mouth runs away from him and he blurts out, "Mate!!!" followed by nuzzling into his mates neck.

Derek stills, then breathes in deep, a purr being released instead of the growl he had started out with, and hands coming to rest at the small of Stiles' back, pulling him flush against hard muscle. A hard grind of Derek's hips against Stiles instantly brought Stiles back to the present, pulling himself away from Derek, Stiles had to ignore the whimpers that they both released.

"Okay, oh my god, just..." a hard grab and he was back in Derek's arms, a hard cock pressed against his hip and warm lips pressing kitten kisses along his neck. "You need to stop, fuck, I mean it, I need to, I have to..." Derek kissed him hard, a bruising kiss that made his knees shake and his hips stutter.

"I need my mate, now. I need the claim. I feel it in my blood. Don't you want me." Derek accentuated each sentence with a nip to Stiles' throat, bruises slowly forming in their wake.

"I do want you and I get that you need me, I do but don't you want to get to know me, before any mating happens, plus I have presents left to deliver." Derek started to glower, a barely audible growl starting in his throat. 

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"You are my mate, I need you now. If I have to I'll push down and ride you till I'm done." Derek answers, pressing his body back against Stiles'.

Stiles growled 'You are being a naughty boy, if you don't behave I'm going to take you over my knee and spank you?" A sharp bite to his neck had Stiles bringing his hand up and down, smacking Derek's ass, causing him to buck into Stiles.

Grabbing Derek's arm he turned to the couch and sat down, pulling Derek down over legs, with Derek's balls pressing against his right knee and his cock hanging between his spread legs. Stiles knows he should stop, that they should talk before anything happens but he can't stop, and is distantly aware that finding his mate may have affected him, the both of them more than he thought possible.

Grabbing Derek around the base of his cock and squeezing firmly, Stiles says, "I'm only going to give you five smack, then I'm going to bend you over the arm of the couch and mount you, and then I'm going to fill you up. Sound like a good enough punishment?" When all Derek does is thust his hips in response, Stiles squeezes a little more firmly then releases him, taking his hand and tapping the base of the plug pressed snugly inbetween Derek's cheeks. "Well, you going to answer and be a good boy or do I need to leave you like this, all hard and wet, waiting for my cock. So you better answer."

"Please, mate, please. It's a good punishment, I want it." Derek arches his back, pushing his ass out, shaking it a little, letting it jiggle. A smug smile spreads across Stiles' face.

"Good. Ready?" At Derek's nod, Stiles brings his hand back, cups his hand and smacks Derek firm across both cheeks, instantly redening them, causing his mate to cry out and to thrust his hips down, crying out in frustration when he gets no friction on his cock. Stiles rubs his hand soothingly across the red mark, tapping the plug again before smacking him twice in rapid succession. Ignoring Derek's please for more, Stiles grabs the base of the plug, watches as his rim tries to greedily keep it in when he pulld it out half an inch before slamming it back, Derek almost howling when it glances his prostate.

"Two more, baby." He grips Derek's cock again, feels how rigid and wet he is. "You can cum whenever you want, my names Stiles by the way or Santa, I don't care what you call me when you cum but I thought you should know." With that he smacks him once then a second time, grazing the plug with his pinky and Derek cums hard, feels it as it soaks into his pant leg.

Rubbing up and down Derek's back, Stiles contemplates how he want to proceed, his own cock is hard and tenting his red pants obscenely. Coming to a conclusion, Stiles helps Derek to stand before drapping him over the arm of the couch, ass out, green and red plug on display making Stiles moan and press down on his cock to keep from covering the inside of his pants instead of the inside of Derek's willing hole.

Bending down to root in his sack, Stiles makes a crow of triumph when he finds two packages, with his name on them. Straightening up he places them on the back of the couch in easy reaching distance before lightly smacking Derek's ass once more, before getting behind Derek.

"Are you ready, baby? I can't wait to fill up your pretty, little hole." Stiles says as he unbuttons his pants and pulling his leaking cock from it's confines. A small whine makes him look up, and he worriedly asks, "Are you okay? Is seomthing wrong?" 

Derek shakes his head no vigirously. "I want to see it, your dick, please." Another whine breaks through.

Chuckling, Stiles moves into Derek's view, giving himself a nice stroke, and going by the greedy moan that Derek produces he like what he sees. Stiles is quite big, and long, fingers barely touching as he grabs the base, the tip a glaring red where the foreskin has pulled back. Derek moans again, then licks his lips and thrusting his hips back and forth, making Stiles moan in response.

"Okay, baby." Walking back behind Derek, Stiles grabs one of the packages, rips it open to reveal lube. "I'm going to make you feel so good, baby." He slowly pulls out the plug before quickly lubing is fingers up and thrusting them in Derek. As much as he would like to take his time, he knows he can't, knows that he needs to finishing presents, but after, after he's going to come back and he's going to spend forever learning what makes him shiver and moan.

"Please, Stiles. I'm ready."Derek pants out, thrusting back on the fingers fucking into him.

"So impatient." Stiles groans out before removing his fingers, lubing up his cock and then slowly pusjes himself inside his mate. When he finally has his balls rested against Derek's ass he stills, waits until Derek pushes back before pulling back and punching back in. It isn't long before he has a nice steady and fast pace going, brutally fucking up into his mate, hitting the man's prostate on every in thrust.

"Look at you, getting fucked by Santa, I bet you love this, love how I'm fully clothed and you are completely naked. Love your punishment for being a naughty boy. Bet you are close too, go ahead and cum any time baby, wanna feel you clench around my dick, gonna fill you up, make you bear my scent." Stiles hunches over Derek's back and viciously bites into his neck, making him take the claim, he brings his wrist up to Derek's mouth and feels his teeth sharply bite into the soft skin. Derek cums hard, squeezing Stiles' dick until he can't stop biting the neck in his mouth harder and fucking his hips that much harder too until he can't move forward anymore and cums. 

Derek groans, as Stiles fills him, Stiles cum is hot and keeps coming, pulse after pulse and he finally stops. Releasing Derek's neck, Stiles pulls his head back, ahppy to see the bite mark heal and scar. Not pulling out of Derek yet, Stiles opens the second package and pulls out a larger plug than the one Derek was using, he quickly eases himself out of Derek's body and slowly slids in the plug, hearing Derek moan weakly when he gets the base pressed up against Derek's abused rim.

Stiles quickly does up his pants, ignoring the feel of dried and drying cum, as he rights himself. He helps Derek up and steadies him, helping him to the bathroom to help him clean up. Tucking him into bed Stiles whispers promises to come back when he's finished delivering presents, that he can't wait to see his mate again and that he wants that plug to still be in.

As Stiles turns to leave, Derek calls out, "Santa? Stiles?"

"Yes?" Stiles turns back to Derek's sleepy face.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Derek." Stiles magics himself back to sleigh, to get his presents delivered as quickly as possible. He has a mate to get back to.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to briefly to touch the on dubious consent and bdsm tags, there is no talking about anything going on, Derek and Stiles are overcome with being mates, they can't stop which is why I added the dub-con tag, for the bdsm tag is for the content, yes they never talked but in my head they talk everything out when Stiles comes back in the morning.


End file.
